Add.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $8$ $.$ ${6}$ ${8}$ Because $5$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $+$ ${8}$ $.$ ${6}$ $8$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $6$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(5 + 8) + {0.68}\\\\ &=13 + {0.68}\\\\ &=13.68 \end{aligned}$ $13.68 = 5 + 8.68$